


Simply Always Here

by LadyMarmalade



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: AU, AUs, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarmalade/pseuds/LadyMarmalade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Spiritshipping drabbles as I write them. Many of them will likely be AUs. Requests always welcome, though I might not accept them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Always Here

**Author's Note:**

> Flower shop AU where Johan and Juudai feel like flowers look sad or happy depending on how they're placed. Yeah.

“And yellow roses mean…” Juudai furrows his brows together, digging through his mind for the answer. Johan takes it upon himself to answer. About an hour ago, Johan realized that Juudai was the kind of person who either knew the answer or he didn’t. He really doesn’t want to spend a good five minutes watching Juudai rattle his brain for the answer only to sheepishly ask for a reminder.

“Friendship, Juudai.”

He snaps his fingers together with a smile. “Right, I knew that!”

Johan sighs though he can’t help but find some amusement at the other’s enthusiasm. He’s still not sure how he got work in their flower shop, buried deep in the heart of downtown where their neighbors were fast food places or the buildings of obscure tech companies. Never mind that the boy didn’t seem the type to find interest in flowers. In fact, all his knowledge of plant life in appeared to be, “Give it water and put them out in the sun, nature takes care of it, right?”

But his efforts to learn were genuine, despite his trouble memorizing information. He stands up and stretches with a bit of a yawn. Since it didn’t look like there would be anymore customers for the day and with a good thirty minutes before closing time, he decides to try a new arrangement. From behind the cash register counter, Juudai watches the boy place stalks of leaves and different flowers together. It’s a messy arrangement, like a rough draft, and Johan steps back to take a look at it.

He frowns. Something was off about it. Though he’s sure most people would think it looked pretty, if the shop owner was there she'd probably want it up for sale, but they looked sad. Still… He turns to Juudai. “Hey, what do you think of this?”

He decides to take a closer look, leaving his seat behind the counter, and peering at the vase full of flowers. The white lilies and pink roses… He frowns as well.

“Like I thought." He crosses his arms. "No good?”

“It’s not that exactly but… They look kinda sad, don’t they?”

Johan’s caught off guard. He was expecting him to say they were pretty or it was fine, like most people did. Instead, Juudai looks around the shop and takes some branches of baby blue eucalyptus. He’s careful to not accidentally harm the roses as he places them between the flowers and stems already in the vase. He steps back with a satisfied smile.

“There, all happy!”

By now the setting sun dyes everything a golden yellow with hues of orange. Juudai’s eyes glow and his smile is something he can only describe as radiant.

Johan’s sure what he feels is his heart skipping a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my corny titles, I am a corny/cheesy trope loving sentimental shit.
> 
> Also I tend to name things after lyrics or songs. I believe one of last two lines in OP3 of GX says something like, "Always here, because I'll simply be here."
> 
> Err, don't take my word on that though, it was a loose translation I did myself.


End file.
